memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed D7 class starships
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon and Romulan starships of the . By commander * * Kohlar's battle cruiser * Kuri's battle cruiser * * Tal's flagship By year Interceptor near Organia ]] In 2267, this warship was sent to Organia by the Klingon Empire a prelude to invasion of that planet. On stardate 3198, the vessel intercepted and attacked the upon entering the Organian's star system. After being hit by an unprovoked bombardment of magnetic pulses, the Enterprise returned phaser blasts, completely destroying the Klingon vessel. ( ) remastering of the episode.|The English script in the Klingon language edition of the comic "Against Their Nature" establishes this ship as the IKS Vortha, a ship of a class of Klingon scout vessels, similar in design to the D7-class but about one third the size.}} Klingon invasion fleet Following the declaration of , the Klingon fleet was spotted in the quadrant near Organia by Unit XY-75847. Soon after, eight Klingon space vehicles, led by Commander Kor, engaged the USS Enterprise, driving it away from the system before they assumed orbit around the planet to deploy their invasion forces. The two fleets were later prepared to engage each other outside of Organia, but were stopped by the Organians, who made all instruments of violence on both of the star fleets radiate a temperature of 350 degrees, effectively ending the battle before it began. ( ) remastering of the episode.}} Confrontation near Capella IV This warship utilized by the Klingon Empire during the 2260s. In 2267 this ship transported Kras to Capella IV, so that the Klingon agent could acquire the rare mineral found there called topaline. Kras described the vessel to James T. Kirk as "a small scout ship." The ship later lured the away from the Capellan homeworld in an attempt to bolster Kras' position during negotiations, by first relaying false distress calls from the and . When the Enterprise returned to Capella IV, the warship attempted a brief stand-off, but ultimately yielded. ( ) remastered release of this episode, the ship was recreated as a D7-class warship. According to Mike Okuda, "The story situation required the ship to be very small on the screen, and we wanted it to be recognizable as a familiar Klingon ship. Small changes to the design would not have been noticeable, and larger changes could run the risk making the ship unrecognizable, especially since we only saw it for a few moments."|In recalling the original appearance, the script refers to the visual as "a throbbing point of light pinpoints the Klingon vessel. (Similar effect as used in .)" and "the pulsing light that marks the Klingon vessel." Visually, this effect appeared as a flat shape with some sort of "handle" affixed to it.}} Encounter at Neural This vessel carried to the planet Neural in 2267. The vessel was detected by the Enterprise arriving at Neural just as the Enterprise landing party was beaming up to the Enterprise. Because the Enterprise was on the far side of the planet, the Klingon vessel did not spot the Federation ship, which was confirmed when the Klingon's routine message to their home base made no mention of Enterprise. To prevent detection by the ship, the Enterprise maintained radio silence, and after beaming a second landing party down, it left orbit to hide from the Klingon vessel until the Enterprise landing party could complete its mission. ( ) as the recurring D7 CGI model, for what was its final Star Trek remastered television appearance.}} Pursuit in the Tellun system In 2268 this Klingon battle cruiser, working in conjunction with Kryton, attempted to destroy the while it traveled through the Tellun system. After Kryton sabotaged the warp drive of the Enterprise, it was the job of the battle cruiser to strafe the Federation starship in order to persuade it into engaging its warp drive and destroy the ship. The ship was ultimately outmaneuvered by the Enterprise and limped back to Klingon territory. ( ) Capture of the Enterprise Later in 2268, the Romulan vessel joined Tal's flagship and a Bird-of-Prey in the capture of the USS Enterprise after it crossed into Romulan Neutral Zone. They would eventually be outmaneuvered by the Enterprise after it engaged a cloaking device stolen from the Romulan flagship. ( ) replaced one of these ships, and the Romulan D7s sported markings on their ventral hulls in the image of birds – resembling the markings on the Romulan Bird-of-Prey – that were not present in the original broadcast.|As "The Enterprise Incident" aired before "Elaan of Troyius" (the first episode produced using the "D7" studio model) during the original run of the series, "The Enterprise Incident" featured the first on-air appearance of this type of ship.}} Encounter en route to Rator III In 2269, two Romulan battle cruisers intercepted the as it violated the Neutral Zone while en route to Rator III. During a brief engagement, the Enterprise disabled the propulsion units of the lead cruiser, and the power supply of the second cruiser, leaving the crew unharmed. Following the engagement the Romulan cruisers to moved off, the latter, according to Spock needed several days to complete repairs. ( ) Mousetrap in the Delta Triangle Later in 2269, these Klingon battle cruisers, including the , were involved in a mouse trap maneuver against the USS Enterprise in the Delta Triangle. The commander of the lead sister ship was Commander Kuri, who contacted the Enterprise after witnessing what he believed to be the destruction of the Klothos, demanding their surrender. After refusing to surrender, the two sister ships fired on the Enterprise, only to lose it from their sensors after it entered the region of space known as Elysia. ( ) Ambush of the Enterprise In 2270, three Romulan warships ambushed the Enterprise from behind a type 4 asteroid, just outside the Romulan Neutral Zone. They later pursued the Federation vessel deep into Federation space before retreating after failing to capture the ship. ( ) Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Category:Unnamed Romulan starships Category:Retconned material in background